Tie/sa Bomber
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The TIE/sa bomber, simply known as the TIE bomber, was a larger, less maneuverable TIE starfighter used for destroying large starships and pinpoint-precision bombing. The "sa" in the TIE bomber's designation stood for "surface assault." Due to their distinctive dual-hull shape, TIE bombers came to be referred to occasionally as "dupes" or (albeit indirectly) "sitting ducks" by enemy pilots. The latter nickname was due to its bulky structure making it much slower and far less maneuverable than other TIE craft. The TIE Bomber succeeded the TIE/gt starfighter as the Empire's primary ground assault craft in the TIE series. The TIE/gt being the first of the series to have its main pod elongated from a sphere to a cylindrical shape to accommodate a bomb bay. Backwater planets and lower priority capital ships had to initially make do with the TIE/gt, though the eventual widespread adaptation of the Bomber phased out the gt in areas such as the Dantooine system where "Deathfire" McDibs was known to pilot one. The TIE/sa Bomber adopted a longer, though similarly elongated pod to that of the TIE/gt for its dual-pod design and used larger curved wings, with an increased surface area of solar ionization paneling, providing higher power output to accommodate the increase in mass. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Tie/sa Bomber Class: Bomber Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 650 cockpit 175 Sensor/Communications Array 85 Weapon Pod (Modular) 175 Laser Cannon (2) 50 ea Solar Panels (2) 225 ea Engines (2) 175 ea Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 850kph Maximum Range: Can operate up to 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops will reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.8m Height: 5.0m Width: 8.6m Weight: 21 tons Cargo: 15 tons if bomb bay is empty otherwise, 60kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 sigle blast, 3d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (1, default equipment) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 per launcher BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (1, in place of Proton Torpedo Launcher) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 8 per launcher BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Bomb Bay (1, in place of the Proton Torpedo Launcher) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Bombardment SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fortification RANGE - SPACE: N/A RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: N/A DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 8 Proton bombs BONUSES: +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training and combat flying SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)